iWanna Cheat Love
by SpeedDemonz
Summary: Freddie tries to win Carly's heart but ends up with Sam liking him. SEDDIE.My first ever fanfiction for anything. Reviews pls,NO FLAME.
1. The Offer

**Author's note: HeY! This is my first iCarly piece hope all of you out there like it! The story is all in Freddie's POV**

**Disclaimer:iDon't Own iCarly.But I'll be way cool if i did**

* * *

It was a normal school day for me, it was a Monday and of course, he had the Monday Blues. I had no idea why, but I was feeling down in the dumps. The only thing that could cheer me up was looking at Carly. The only problem was that I stared, too much. It often got me in trouble in his classes I have with her.

Scene Change (in social studies)

_She's so cute when she's clueless.._

Ms .Briggs just asked Carly a question and she had no idea what the answer was. It was a staring opportunity for me. Ms. Briggs caught me staring. _Damn..._

"Do you know the answer Mr Benson?"

"Huh?! False!" I screamed, not even knowing the question. _Idiot_

The class burst into laughter and Sam said "You're such a dork!"

I banged my head on my desk 'enjoying' the pain. _It's way better than the embarrassment _

Scene Change (Freddie's Locker) 

"Why do I do always embarrass myself without even trying?" I asked Sam and Carly.

"Hey, don't ask us why you were born a screw up." Sam said

"Ignored."

"Uh guys I've gotta get to class early, I'm having this Geography with Jake!" Carly told Sam and I while starting to turn around and walk. _Nooooo, why does she have to have a cruch on the most stuck up idiot in this school?! She Should love someone more decent, LIKE ME!!_

"I'm coming along, I'll get to class on the way." Sam said, catching up with Carly.

"See you later!" I shouted making sure that Carly heard it. Of course she didn't._Curse my squeakey voice!_

I rummaged through my locker to find for my homework due that day. When I popped my head out of my locker, RipOff Rodney was waiting standing beside me, leaning on the wall.

"I saw you looking at Carly all googly-eyed." Rodney said casually.

"I wasn't googly-eyed! Just big-eyed..."my voice trailed off.

"Whatever man, but I know a way for you to get her to love you back, just that I need you to do a little 'return favour' for me."

"How!? I'd do anything!! Unless it's illegal of course..."

"I know this guy, who is into magic and all those hockey-pockey."

"And?"

"I can get you a love potion from her"

"And what's the 'return favour'?"

"Get me into iCarly for 1 webcast. You can fo that right?"

"Easy."

"Then is it a deal?"

"You bet it is!" I said and shook Rodney's hand vigorously.

_Finally! Carly Shay will love me!  
_

* * *

**It's short but...There you have it! The first chapter! Reviews pls, no flaming pls.Ideas for next chapter? I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise  
**


	2. Hockey Pockey

**Author's note(s):- **

**1) Okay, so here's my second chapter to this story.  
**

**2) Sorry for making this chapter so late, I was kinda hoping for more reviews before making this, so that I noe that people want me to continue.**

**3) If you haven't already know, this is all in Freddie's POV, all his thoughts are in _Italics_**

**4) I don't own iCarly**

**5) Pls review more! Enjoy this second chapter!**

* * *

**Carly's Apartment**

"Oh, come on! Just 1 show! I promise, he'll take less than 5 minutes to do whatever he wants to do please!" I was begging Carly and Sam to include Rip Off Rodney to the upcoming iCarly webcast, but it wasn't going too well.

"Why do want him to be on the show so badly anyway?"Carly suddenly asked._What should I say?!_

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to start a dork parade! I'm sorry, not on iCarly Fred-dork. If you want to, just make a new web show, 'iDorky'." Sam insulted me, giving me time to think of an answer to Carly's question, I didn't even realise Sam just teased me. _Thanks, I think_

"Please, just let him be in be in that one show! Look, I lost to him in a bet ok? And the deal was that Rodney must be on the show." I lied. I knew they'd believe me though, I always lose bets, especially with Sam.

"Oh alright, but we only have 3 minutes of 'nothing-ness' on the show so that's all he's gonna get." Carly said, giving in to my begging.

"Thanks Carly, I knew I could count on you" I said smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up dork-o, Carly still does not love you and she will never love you, so get that information into the peanut in your head you call a brain!" Sam said, obviously frustrated.

"What's your problem?" I couldn't take it anymore. Her insults were as rude as hell nowadays.

"Guys, come on stop it." Carly **tried **to stop us fighting, but Sam and I were in our own world and did not listen to her.

"No, what's your problem?" Sam shot back at me.

"Whoa, great comeback Sam, you totally had me there" I replied sarcastically.

"Here we go..." I heard Carly say in the background.

"When will you ever realize that Carly is not in to you and she never will be in to you?!" Sam screamed.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Carly suddenly asked. At that point, Sam and I turned to face Carly.

"What, no!" Sam replied as quickly as possible.

"Whatever, it's almost 8 o'clock. I got to get home before my mom files a missing-person report. " I said then walk slowly to the door, normally if I announced something about my over-protective mother, Sam would open her big mouth but now, no. _Well, that's wierd._ Suddenly I remembered Carly's question and Sam's surprisingly fast answer. _**Is**__ she really jealous?_

* * *

**Change Scene (School)**

" Ok, so today's the day of the show, Carly and Sam are only giving you 3 minutes to whatever you want to do, what to you want to do anyways?" I asked Rip Off Rodney in school before class.

"Sell my stuff." Rodney said as if it was totally obvious. _Duh_

"So, can you give me the potion thingy now?" I asked

"Well, yeah sure." Rodney replied and searched for something in his backpack. He took out a small bottle of red liquid. It didn't really look like a potion but red colour of the liquid in the bottle was convincing enough. Rodney handed the bottle and said "To make it work, you just got to **make up a** **spell**."

"WHAT?" I almost screamed "You didn't tell it'll be that difficult!"

"Relax man, you've just got to make 4 lines, the first 2 lines must rhyme, and the last 2 lines must rhyme, it's simple really. Oh yeah, and the love thing will be gradual so got to be patient, she'll only show sign after drinking the potion."

"Ok, be at Carly's later." With that I went off with the bottle of potion my hand.

* * *

**Change Scene (Carly's Apartment)**

"The show starts in half an hour, let's get ready." I announced to Carly and Sam.

"Hey Freddie you mind getting me a bottle of ice tea?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I replied. _This is my chance._

"Uh Freddo, get me one of those to, would you? Thanks." Sam said. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of ice tea poured them into cups making sure that the second one was almost empty. I took out the bottle of potion from my backpack and said my 'home made 'spell.

**If I get caught doing this I'll be in trouble**

**While saying this spell I hope I don't stumble**

**Let the maiden who drinks this tea**

**Fall madly in love with me!**

After reciting my spell, I poured the whole bottle of love potion into one of the cups. The tea retained its colour but I wasn't too sure whether the taste would be the same, and I wasn't going to risk falling in love with myself! _That'll be weird..._

I took the two cups up to the studio and served Carly and Sam their drinks. I kept my eyes on the 'potion-filled' cup to make sure that Carly took it instead of Sam. I wouldn't want to screw up that bad. Imagine Sam, in love with me? _Eugh!_

Suddenly my cellphone rang; I answered the call, forgetting about the cups."Hey Freddie, I can't make it to the show tonight. I've got a family commitment that I cannot miss. Sorry." Rodney ended the call before I could say anything.

"Hey Carly, Sam, I good news!" I announced.

"Well, good ,cos this tea tastes so bad, what did you put in this thing Freddie?" Sam replied.

"Mine tastes normal." Carly pointed out. _Oh my god!_

"Ok, well, Rodney's not gonna make it tonight, he's got some family commitment he has to attend to." I continued my announcement, trying to hide my actual shock.

_Oh my god! Did Sam drink the love potion?!_

* * *

**I know the spell was kinda funny, I only was confident on the last 2 lines, I just wrote whatever that came to mind for the first 2 lines. Till next time!**

* * *


	3. The Perfect? Plan

**Author's note(s):- **

**1) Okay, so here's my third chapter to this story.  
**

**2)If you're wondering why I made this chapter so fast. Well, it's all your fault! Because so many of you have been favourit-ing my story, I just had to make this next chapter. I love you guys!  
**

**3) If you haven't already know, this is all in Freddie's POV, all his thoughts are in _Italics_**

**4) I don't own iCarly**

**5) Pls review more! Enjoy this third chapter!**

* * *

**iCarly studio**

"And, we're through!" I announced to Carly and Sam after airing another webcast of iCarly.

"Good work Freddie." Carly said.

"Yeah this webcast was so cool with all your special effects and all." Sam said. _What? No 'Fred-dork'? No insulting me? She must have drunk the love potion! NO, no, this cannot be happening!_

"Uh, hey Sam, can I talk to you for awhile?" I said beckoning her to me. I exited the studio with Sam following behind me.

"What's up Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" I went straight to the point.

"I feel just fine, why?" Sam was suddenly confused.

"No, it's just that ever since you drank that Ice Tea I served you and Carly, you've been acting ..." I said, my voice trailing off. I couldn't finish the sentence, but I just can't accept the fact that Sam actually **did** drink the love potion.

"Acting what?" Sam asked more; clear not knowing where I was headed.

"Nicer! You've been acting nicer to me!" I blurted.

"What? So you don't me to be nicer to you?" Sam replied.

"NO! I didn't say that, I just was wondering you know..." I replied, afraid that she might give me another wedgie at any time. "It's just that, you know, this all kinda sudden. And I want to why."

"I know I've made your life 'hellish', so I'm cutting you some slack." Sam replied, smiling.

"Sam, come on let's go rest down stairs!" Carly called Sam.

"Oops, got to go." Sam said to me, still smiling, and ran after Carly. They both took the elevator down.

"Rodney said that she'll show signs at first. And being nice to me was Sam's first sign! This is bad." I said, talking to myself. "Well, Freddie, talking to your self is not good either." I ran downstairs feeling confused and drowsy from all that thinking. I said bye to Carly and Sam and went straight to my room lie down on my bed.

* * *

**Scene Change (Freddie's bedroom)**

"Man, I'm such a clutz! How could I allow Sam to drink that cup of potion filled tea? I love Carly, I wanted her to love me as much as I love her! I hate Sam; I don't want her to love me! Aww Freddie, you're talking to yourself again!" I screamed to myself. "Wait second, I know!" I gloated to myself. Repeating my plan in my mind again and again.

_I'll just __**use**__ Sam to get Carly! I'll spend more time with Sam, pretend that we're dating or something. Carly'll be so jealous that she'll __**want **__me for once. Perfect._

* * *

**Scene Change (after school, in school)**

"Hey, what's up? What are you guys up to?" I said as I approached Carly and Sam.

"Nothing, I'm heading home now." Carly replied.

"And I'm spending time with wonderful Ms. Briggs in detention. YaY!" Sam replied, sarcastically.

"What? I got detention too! What are you in it for?" I asked, pretending not to know. I already knew and got myself into detention by locking my English teacher in a washroom. I wanted to spend more time with Sam so knowing that she had detention, I made trouble to get in it with her.

"The usual, eating in class." Sam replied.

"Well, okay! So were gonna have a heck of time in detention! Bye Carly!" I said excitedly trying to make Carly jealous. But no, no sign jealousy. _I got to take it up a notch. I seriously got to do better than this._

* * *

**Scene Change (Carly's apartment)**

"Hey Freddie, Sam" Spencer said, acknowledging our appearance at his house. "Carly's upstairs in the studio."

"Thanks dude." I replied. Sam and I took the elevator up.

"That was one heck of a detention huh?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, hilarious." I said as the door of the elevator opened. Revealing Carly sitting on a bean bag chair, using her laptop. _Here goes._ Hey Carly, Sam and I had a great time during detention!"

"Awesome. Remember when we attacked Ms. Briggs with chalk?" Sam said, and started to laugh. "It landed us with two more detentions!" Sam continued laughing.

"Whoa, what did Ms. Briggs do than?" Carly asked.

"Nothing! She just kept screaming till we stopped throwing." I said. Sam and I laughed so hard that we fell to the floor. Just as I was about to tell Carly more, my cellphone rang. I answered it while trying to stop laughing.

"Hello?"

"FREDWARD BENSON, COME HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom? What's going on?"

"You're late for your weekly anti-tick bath! That's what's going on."

"Okay, okay. I'll be home in a minute." And I ended the call.

"Whoa, your mom sounded as if she got rabies, no offence." Sam said.

"It's okay, she really does sound that way." I replied. "So, yeah. I got to go now, bye!" I announced

"Bye" Carly and Sam said at the same time. I went into the elevator.

"I had a great time with you just now Sam, can't wait till our next detention." I said.

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied.

As the door of the elevator was closing, I winked at Sam without thinking._ Did I just do that?_ And to my surprise, she blushed.

* * *

**Scene Change (Freddie's room)**

_That was the worst anti-tick bath EVER! I can't take it anymore! _

I Jumped onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. Lying there, I recalled the day's events.

_It was fun. _

_Carly does not love me. She wasn't even jealous, she looked happy when I told her that I had a great time with Sam. _

_The potion really worked! But I wanted it to work on Carly, not on Sam! _

_But Sam, Sam's nice to me. Shouldn't I like it? _

_Honestly, I do._

* * *

**Well, here it is! The third chapter. Okay, I think this wasn't my best chapter but it was difficult to get ideas. **

**The next chapter will have more Seddie in it (I hope). Feel free to review this chapter/story. Till next time!**

**Speed**


	4. I Can't

**Author's note(s):- **

**1) Okay, so here's my fourth chapter to this story.  
**

**2)I'm sorry for making this Chapter so late. I was starting out when suddenly my laptop had a problem. Luckily, it was just the screen and nothing happened to the hard drive (and my chapters).  
**

**3) If you haven't already know, this is all in Freddie's POV, all his thoughts are in _Italics_**

**4) I don't own iCarly**

**5) Pls review more! Enjoy this fourth chapter!**

* * *

**In school (Dismissal)**

"Hey, Rodney!" I ran after Rodney before he left school.

"Yo Freddo, what's up man."

"Your potion worked dude!"

"Awesome. So is Carly all over you now?"

"And that's the problem, Sam was the one who drank the potion."

"What! Haha!"

"It's okay, really. I kinda like it."

"Whatever man, I'd like to see how your whacked out relationship will turn out. See you!" Rodney left and headed out of school.

"Hey I saw you talking to RipOff Rodney. Why have close to him all of a sudden?" Sam came out of no where.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you coming. Anyways, Rodney and I are not close; I talk to him, once in awhile." I pointed out.

"Ok... We better get to detention or Ms Briggs will screw us!" Sam said excitedly.

"And why are you so excited to go detention?" I asked.

"It's detention! Better yet, it's detention with you." Sam said.

"Well, okay, lets go!" I said, getting excited too, for no apparent reason. Sam and I started walking. "So, what are we gonna attack Ms.Briggs with today?"

"I've got nothing. Anyway, I don't wanna end up getting more detentions. I'm sick of it."

"You, sick of detention?" I said as we walked into detention and took our seats next to each other.

"What?" Sam said in an angry-confused type of way.

"Nothing, I just thought that you loved having detention."

"I don't love it. It totally sucks. By the way, I can use all that time with something that I care about."

"What else do you care about besides meat?" I said, chuckling. Sam hit me on my shoulder, offended. "Kidding!"

"Of course I care about things other than meat!"

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked.

"Well... Icareaboutyou..." Sam said softly, but loud enough for me to hear. _Whoa_

"Oh..." I couldn't think of anything to say.

Detention was quiet from then on after Sam told me that piece of surprising news. When detention was over, we still haven't broken the awkwardness between us, but we were still walking with each other._ What should I say? Come on Freddie! Break the silence!_ At that point I received a text message from Carly. 'Hey guys, wna hang out? Meet me at the Groovie Smoothie'

"Oh, hey, Carly wants us to meet her at the Groovie Smoothie." I said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"She wants to hang out. Let's go."

"Okay"

* * *

**Scene Change (Groovie Smoothie)**

"Hey guys! Over here!" Carly Called out to Sam and I from a table where she was sitting alone with her half finished smoothie.

"Hey Carls" Sam said, sitting down.

"Hi Carly." I said. I sat beside Sam, opposite Carly.

"So? How was detention?" Carly asked, expecting an interesting answer.

"Oh, you know... " I said, I didn't want to tell her about my conversation with Sam.

"Nothing much happened today. We were good students." Sam said.

"Yeah. Angels." I agreed.

"In fact, we didn't even say anything."

"Sam, I told you a million times not to exaggerate." Carly said, exaggerating herself. Sam wasn't exaggerating though. Sam and I chuckled. Just then, Carly's cellphone rang. "WHAT? Oh my god Spencer!" Sam and I look at each other and shrugged. "Fine, I'll be right there. I'm so sorry guys, I got to go. One of Spencer's sculptures exploded while he was attaching lighters to it. I left him for an hour and something explodes, imagine what can happen if I leave him alone for a day! Get anything you want, it's on me" Carly took out ten dollars and put it on the table, she then ran out of Groovie Smoothie before Sam and I could say anything. We ordered our smoothies and slurped it silently.

"So..." I said.

"So..."

"About our conversation during detention..."

"Which one?"

"The only one."

"Oh,yeah What about it?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you care about me?"

"I know it's hard to believe, considering all the times that we fought and all the times that I won," I chuckled. "But I really do care about you. You're the most awesome dork I know."

"Back at you. Just that I don't think you're a dork. I just think that you're the most awesome **person** I have ever known."

"Thanks..."

"Hey, let's go help out at Carly's" I stood up and started to walk out of Groovie Smoothie with Sam beside me. I put my hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry..." I said. _That was so embarrassing!_

"Don't be." Sam said. She then held my hand.

_It's official. I love the love potion!_

* * *

**Scene change (Carly's apartment)**

I rang on the doorbell of Carly's apartment. "I'm coming!" I heard Carly shout from inside. When she opened the door she saw Sam and I holding hands and said, smiling "Must be cold out there huh?" I didn't notice that Sam and I were still holding hands. I also never noticed that we standing so close to each other.

"How's the sculpture? And how bad is the damage?" I asked quickly changing the subject and letting go of Sam's hand. _Nooo.._

"There's not much damage and there's also not much left of the sculpture." Carly said.

"How's cleaning up?" Sam asked.

"Everything's cleaned up. But since you two are here, why don't we start planning for our next iCarly webcast?" Carly replied.

"Alright." I said

"Sure." Sam said walking up the stairs.

"You guy's go ahead I still need to sweep the floor for a bit." Carly said.

"Okay." I said running up the stairs to catch up with Sam. Sam and I entered the studio.

"Hey" Sam said.

"Hey, you know what? Why must there always be an awkward silence whenever we're alone?"

"I don't know. It's not my fault I don't know what to say around the most awesome dork I know."

"And I don't know what to say around the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life." I said. Getting closer to Sam, looking straight into her bright blue eyes. Our eyes closed, I leaned closer to Sam. _The best thing that's ever happened in my life..._

"No, I can't" I said before our lips touched.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I got to go." I said and ran off all the way home.

* * *

**Scene Change (Freddie's Room)**

"Why didn't you do it? What's your problem Freddie? The potion! Sam doesn't love me for me, she loves me because of the potion! Damn it, I don't want to kiss a 'zombie'!" I screamed at myself.

_It's official. I hate the love potion._

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 4! Special thanks to Pockner for the Groovie Smoothie idea of letting them be alone.**

**Review please!**

**-Speed**


	5. Encounters and Revelations, The End

**Author's note(s):- **

**1) Okay, so here's my fifth and last(sob) chapter to this story.  
**

**2)I'm SO sorry for making this Chapter so late. I had a very high fever recently, before that I had another sickness, WRITERS BLOCK! Then it was my country's independance day so, busy,busy,busy! (If you wanna know which country I live in, find out which country in the world has a 9 August independace day) xP  
**

**3) If you haven't already know, this is all in Freddie's POV, all his thoughts are in _Italics_**

**4) I don't own iCarly**

**5) Pls review more! Enjoy this fifth and last chapter!**

* * *

**Freddie apartment (Next Day)**

"I can't face her now! What am I going to do? I'm so screwed up! After all that, I didn't even kiss her! She'll never want to see my face ever again!" I screamed to myself. "Sam's right, I'm such a dork. Wait, that's it! I'll do that!" I sat on my bed and took my laptop, I googled 'how to make a counter love potion'. No results. _Damn. _I then googled 'love potion antidotes'. Still no results. _What?_

I had no choice. I needed help. I called the second person who came into mind (the first was Sam), Carly. "Hey Carly, this is urgent, we need to talk."

* * *

**Scene Change(Freddie/Carly Meeting place)**

"I'm gonna tell you a long story. So Listen up and no questions till I'm done." I said, I took a deep breath to prepare to tell Carly my story. "It all started after the time I was caught starring at you in class and Ms. Briggs asked me the question instead. And I still hate the crap out of her for that." Carly started giggling but I Continued with my story "After class we went to my locker right? And you and Sam left me. After taking my home work from my locker, RipOff Rodney was right there. He offered me – guess what? – a love potion."

"I didn't know you were **that** desperate Freddie" Carly said, interrupting.

"Don't Interrupt! Okay, so he wanted to give me the love potion right? In return, he wanted to go on one iCarly webcast. That was the reason he had to be on the show that day but I have no idea why he cancelled on us. On that day before the show, he gave me the potion and I put the potion in one of the cups – which supposed to be yours. Then, long story short, Sam drank the potion, I tried to make you jealous but ended up liking Sam back and we almost kissed."

"You almost kissed Sam? When?" Carly said, surprised.

"When you had to sweep up the little mess at your apartment. We were In the studio and I uess there were fireworks..." I explained.

"Oh..." Carly said, absorbing my story. "Why almost?"

"That's the problem. That's why I need to talk to you. I can't be kissing the girl who doesn't love me for me! She just loves me because of the freaking potion! I tried looking for antidotes online but I couldn't find a thing!" I said frustrated. _I seriously hate the potion now._

"But isn't it good that Sam, of all people, loves you?" Carly questioned.

"I know, she won't give me hell anymore..." I explained.

"Then, why not just keep this Sam?" Carly asked

"I told you! She's like a zombie! I rather have the old Sam back, a least she's 'real'." I said.

"Whoa boy, think you really do love Sam. Sacrificing yourself for her to come back." Carly said, amazed. "I'll help you."

"Thanks, by the way. When she gets back to normal, the first thing she'll ask is obviously 'What happened?' We'll just say that hibernated or somthing. As if the story I told you never happened." I told Carly the plan.

"What never happened?" Carly asked.

"Yeah like that." I chuckled. "You any ideas on how to fix this?"

"You said Rodney gave you the love potion right?"

"Yeah... But I'm not sure where this is going. Carry on."

"Why not ask him to give you the antidote for the potion?"

"Genius! This was one of the reasons why I loved you..."

"Hey!"

"I said I was! And Loved! Past tense!"

"Whatever... Why must we meet at this old playground anyway?" Carly asked about ou meeting place.

"Because," I explained "This was the place we went when I first moved in."

"Ok... But why here?"

"Because Sam doesn't know this place, if she sees me with you, who knows? She'll turn into a jealous rage or something. Look, I don't know how this potion works alright? Let's just meet Rodney. I've already sent him a text."

* * *

**Scene Change (Groovie Smoothie)**

"So how's it going? You two going out or something?" RipOff Rodney said as Carly and I approached his table.

"No, we're not" Carly said firmly.

"Look, this is important." I said, ruining Rodney's mood. "You know that love potion you gave me?"

"Yeah I know, 'it worked wonders' and 'You rock Rodney'. What else is new?" Rodney said.

"Dammit, will you pay attention? Yes it did work wonders but I want it to stop. I need the antidote." I said, as if having a negotiation.

"Uh... I can't." Rodney became nervous.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Uh... Yeah... About that..." Rodney stammered on and on.

"What the hell is wrong Rodney!" I shouted and banged my fist on the table. I was so pissed. Many heads turned to my direction but I didn't care.

"There is no antidote." Rodney said.

"WHAT? You telling me that there is no antidote for the freaking potion!?" My world was spinning. I pulled Rodney's shirt and got my fist ready to punch him in the face.

"Dammit! Now you pay attention. The potion is **fake**! Sam never drank any potion. She must have really fallen for you okay? That's why I cancelled on the iCarly webcast i was suppose to be one I was afraid that you'd find out. After all, I was just living up to my name. RipOff Rodney! Oh yeah! " Rodney said and with that, he walked out of Groovie Smootie.

"It was never real..." I repeated.

"Freddie! It was never real! The potion was never real! Come on, I'll ask Sam to get to my apartment and you can make up with her there. Let's go!" Carly squealed in excitement.

* * *

**Scene Change (Carly's Apartment)**

Carly and Sam sat next to each other and I was standing. "So, I have to tell her everything?" I asked Carly. She nodded. So I told Sam my story. Everything. The potion. The mixed cups. The plan. The part I actually liked Sam back. The reason I didn't kiss her. Me and Carly meeting up with Rodney. Rodney living up to his name. And now this.

Sam look a bit angry but also touched." All this for Carly?" She asked.

"No, Sam. I got over her. I want to be with you." I said.

"Okay... You kids have fun." Carly said, not knowing what Sam might do next.

"Freddie, I didn't know that you were that desperate just for Carly to love you." Sam said.

"But she doesn't love me. You are." I blurted.

"You're so cheesy. And still a dork. My dork." Sam stood up and held my hands.

Sam closed her eyes.

I closed mine.

I leaned forward.

My lips found hers.

She put her hand round my neck.

I put mine round her waist.

We broke apart.

_I've made up my mind._

_I love the love potion._

* * *

**That was my last chapter! I think it was good... I'm gonna miss this story though.**

**I'm not so sure what my next work will be. For now, if there are any requests, go ahead and PM me.**

**The potion being fake was not an idea I picked up on the way from my reviewers. It was the whole point of the story! That was the whole reason I made the story! Till next time!**

**-SpeedSinz**


End file.
